


New Traditions

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie, yespolkadot_kitty



Series: As You Are [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disabled Reader, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Spoonie Reader, spoonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Spoons realizes that Loki hasn't celebrated a birthday since they've known each other, and she is determined to do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my smut sister, yespolkadot_kitty! Always a pleasure, sweetheart :)

“Must we?” Loki grumbled.

You smiled, loving him somehow even more when he was in a sour mood like this, a misery puss. “Yes. You can’t _seriously_ not know your own birthday.”

He frowned, the motion pulling down that gorgeous poet’s mouth. “As I have said previously, it’s not the most auspicious memory for me, kitten.”

You settled yourself more firmly into his lap, twining your arms around his neck with a shit-eating grin. “And I want to make all future birthdays a great memory. A date you look forward to. A date we can celebrate.”

He rolled his eyes.

“With cake,” you added.

You had his interest now.

“What sort of cake?” he asked, his face set in that practiced boredom that you now saw through easily.

“Whatever sort you want. Birthday person chooses the cake.”

He arched a brow. “And, if Midgardian traditions are to be followed completely, I shall receive a present, shall I not?”

You teased your fingers through his raven hair, tugging on it lightly. “Whatever you want. Although what do you get a two thousand year old god who can wield magic?”

“I have a few ideas,” he replied silkily, his voice dropping as he nuzzled his face into your neck, making you shiver with delight. 

“Do they involve clothes?” you teased, loving that you were more comfortable with him than ever, relaxed enough to so casually have this conversation.

“No clothes will even be entertained on my birthday,” he growled, continuing to kiss his way down your neck. His busy, talented fingers started work on the buttons of your sweater, revealing more of you to his eager gaze with every passing moment. You arched your neck to give him better access, clinging to his shoulders as he filled his large, warm hands with your breasts, teasing the nipples. 

This man. He could send you from zero to sixty in a hot minute and he knew it. From the way that he leaned you back into the couch, claiming every inch of bared skin for his own with caressing fingertips and warm kisses, you could tell he reveled in knowing exactly how to make you lose your mind.

You breathed his name as he put that silver tongue to work down your body, switching positions so he lay you back on the sofa. It had been christened many times since Loki had practically moved into your apartment, and you hummed in pleasure as he moved over you. You’d even started referring to it as “the sofa of sex” in your head. Loki definitely had a similar idea; he sometimes got a wicked gleam in his eye when you flopped down on it after a hard day of work.

Clothes practically melted off of your bodies, tossed haphazardly about the apartment in Loki’s rush to feel your skin bare against his. Only when your entire body was bare to him did he proceed in lavishing you with his attentions, his tongue and fingers playing down your body to reach the apex of your thighs.

He stroked his deft fingers over the throbbing need in between your legs, eliciting a sigh from you and making your hips buck against him. You felt him smile against the soft flesh of your breast. “Seven _hells_, I can’t get enough of how responsive you are.”

Your fingers found purchase in his hair, urging him on with gentle pressure on the back of his head. “If you don’t _touch_ me, right now, I swear to those Norns that you talk so much about that I won’t have sex with you for an entire week.”

“I hardly doubt you could resist me for that long, kitten, but as you wish. Let it be known that I have never left you wanting,” he purred, closing his lips over the pebbled peak of your breast just as he pressed his thumb over the pearl at the top of your sex, stoking a growing fire inside of you that threatened to burn you up from the inside out if he didn’t tend to it.

He shifted above you on the couch, sliding your legs further open with his knees pressing against your thighs, opening you up so he could slowly dip two fingers into the slick entrance of your sex. You clutched onto him, abandoning your hold on his hair to grip his broad shoulders, whimpering and sighing in turn as he expertly brought you closer and closer to your release. 

And only when liquid heat finally crashed through you, all-encompassing and so powerful that you cried his name into his mouth as he claimed your passion for his, did he fully sheath himself with you.

His answering groans of pleasure were delivered into the sweat-dampened skin of the hollow your throat, his hands holding your hips steady as he simply held himself still through the aftershocks of your ecstasy. And just as you were melting into the soft give of the couch beneath you, your gripping fingers smoothing over the taut muscles of his back, did he begin to take you as he desired.

“I _need_ you, love,” he growled, nipping gently at your jawline before bringing his head up to gaze into your eyes, the intensity of his desire stark in the green depths. 

Your hands hooked onto the cut muscle at his waist and you urged him deeper into you, making his eyes widen slightly. “Then _take_ me, Loki.”

He kissed you, quick and hard, your tongues dueling as his hips snapped against yours at an almost punishing pace. It was all you could do to hold onto him for the ride, wrapping your arms and legs around him until he cried out your name in turn, his body coiling and shuddering before he sank into your loving embrace. 

*****

Later, as you snuggled into him, still basking in the afterglow of _truly fabulous_ sex, you pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw. “So you’re on board, then? With a party? For your birthday?”

“As long as there’s cake,” he answered. Your eyes were closed but you heard the smile in his voice clear as day.

“And I can invite your friends?”

A low rumble moved his chest slightly under your ear as he chuckled. “I do not have _friends_.”

“You do so.” You drilled a finger into his stomach, making him jerk and laugh in surprise. You’d never tire of his easy laughter that seemed to only come out around you. “The Avengers.”

“Those peasants.” But there was no heat to the words, and you knew that he was really beginning to feel a kinship with the Stark Tower Residents, whether he liked it or not. “And my brother will have to attend, I suppose.”

“He will. Just picture his face if he was left off the guest list.” And you could imagine it, easily. Thor was such an overgrown puppy and when he looked sad it was unbearable.

Loki played with your hair, the familiar gesture soothing. “Very well, kitten. I can deny you nothing. I ask only that that manchild Stark not be involved with the planning.”

You smiled. “I agree. Being micromanaged by Tony is enough to put me off a party mood. So no danger there.”

“It’s settled, then. There shall be a Midgardian party. For me.” He hummed, thinking it over. “I have never had such a thing.”

You snuggled into him, your heart wrenching. “Not even on Asgard?”

“Aesir are not much for parties. There were festivities, but they were family affairs, rather than singular birthday celebrations.” He dropped a kiss on your forehead. “Thank you, kitten. For thinking of me.”

Your heart squeezed as you tilted your head up and met his lips with yours. “You can thank me if you still feel this happy after a couple of hours with your favourite _peasants_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, and every Avenger has an opinion....

A week later,  _ most _ of the party planning had been done. For a bunch of legit superheroes, the residents of Stark Tower hadn’t been that much help.

Take for example, the cake. You were gonna push for chocolate, because everyone loved chocolate. A classic. But  _ every-fucking-one _ was an expert.

Steve: “Those sure are a lotta e-numbers. Do they have those on Asgard?”

Tony: “You can’t beat pecan pie, Spoons. It’s the best. That’s all I’m saying. It’s a clear winner.” It was not, in fact, all he would say, by an awful long way.

Natasha: “I was too busy being trained to kill in my childhood for cake. Although if I had to choose now, I would  _ definitely _ want lots of frosting.”

Bruce: “Baking is a science. You can’t rush it. You’ve got to make sure you have all the right ingredients first.” Which wasn’t exactly an opinion on what kind of cake to make, and he also didn’t help you run to the store.

Thor: “At what point do we sacrifice the animal?” You were pretty sure he was joking, but you also didn’t stick around to find out, rolling your eyes as you set off for the next Avenger.

Stephen Strange: “As a medical doctor, I can’t really condone cake. Bad for the arteries.” You would note later that this opinion didn’t stop him mainlining three slic **es.**

Clint was the most helpful. As a Dad, he’d made  **\- ”I** f by make, you mean mixed the contents of a box with eggs and oil, then yeah, sure, I’ve made a cake a bunch of times **” -** lots of birthday cakes. He agreed with you on chocolate. Simple, sugary, birthday perfection. “And balloons. You gotta have balloons at a party.”

So today was the day. You had filled the conference room with balloons. You’d baked a three tier cake - chocolate and loaded down with fresh buttercream frosting. You’d instructed everyone to be nice to Loki  _ all day _ , or else you’d enact revenge. And you were the best IT tech Tony had, so he, and they, all knew you were smart enough to hack into their private laptops and expose whatever dirty secrets they might have. 

Although you  _ really _ didn’t want to do that. Who knew what kind of porn superheroes were in to.

You changed into a sleek red party dress sprinkled with embroidered stars as the lift pinged loudly outside the conference room. You’d tasked Thor (and Jane, because she was the sensible one) with keeping Loki busy and distracted while you prepped the room. Nat and Clint had helped you hang banners and balloons. You’d tried to do it yourself, but Nat had threatened you with “actual dismemberment” if you stood on a chair. You really liked her, on the days when you weren’t terrified of her.

Thor appeared in the doorway, leading a blindfolded Loki. The birthday boy wore a white shirt, open at the neck, and jeans that hugged his lean hips and thighs. Just looking at him made your hormones sit up and your breath catch in your throat.

“Must I be blind for this birthday business?” he drawled to his brother.

“This is fun for the Midgardians!” Thor boomed. “Let your love do this for you, brother. Jane is always trying to surprise me.”

You glanced at Jane. The petite scientist rolled her eyes. “Well, I  _ would _ surprise him, if he wasn’t like a kid at Christmas with everything. He’s so excited that I always end up giving in early.”

Thor cast her a look of pure adoration and you couldn’t help but grin.

Behind you, Clint lit the candles on the tower of chocolate as Thor steered Loki towards the cake.

“Three, two, one,” you counted down, then moved forward to stand before Loki.

“Ah, kitten.” He lowered his voice so his next, intimate words could only be heard by you. “I would know your scent anywhere.”

You smiled and brushed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Happy Birthday.” The blindfold was silky to the touch as you reached up to it. You reminded yourself to keep it for re-use another time. When you two were alone.

His eyes locked onto yours when they were revealed, full of adoration as he swiped the blindfold from your hands to tuck into his back pocket. He captured your lips in a deep, thorough kiss that stole your breath, his hands splaying across your back to hold you to him. You melted into him, your arms twining around his neck so your fingers could tangle in his sleek raven hair. Throats cleared around you, pulling you from the bliss of his lips on yours, and you tugged on his hair, pulling away with your cheeks flaming.

“Blow out the candles or get a room, Romeo!”

Loki cut a quick glare at Tony, shifting so that you were tucked against his side underneath his arm. Just as he was about to lean in, you patted your hand on his chest urgently, stopping him.

“Before you blow out the candles you have to make a wish! Birthday rules! And, you can’t tell us what it is.”

His brow furrowed, deep in thought as he looked down at you. So many emotions flickered through his gaze in that brief moment that you couldn’t pinpoint just one. He pressed a quick kiss to your forehead, inhaling deeply before turning and blowing out the candles on your culinary masterpiece.

It was a bit chaotic after that, the party goers swarming to grab a slice of the cake. Somehow, you and Loki both ended up with a glass of champagne in one hand and a plate of cake in the other. People spread out, congregating in small groups about the conference room and spilling out into the recreation room just outside the door. The faint sound of music could be heard in the lulls of conversations, ranging from thumping club music with bass that rattled your eardrums to lilting classical music that smoothed over the crowd. You guessed everyone was taking their turn at playing DJ. Honestly, sometimes it was like living with a bunch of overgrown teenagers.

Loki was off, talking to Dr. Strange. You caught a snippet of “Excuse me? No, you may  _ not _ have my enchanted cloak as a birthday gift-” when you stepped outside for a breath of fresh air and a moment of peace. You had spent all day working hard to get the party ready for him, and your back was letting you know in no uncertain terms that you would be paying for it tomorrow. With a heavy sigh, you leaned against the sleek metal railing, staring out at the glittering New York City skyline. The never-ending din of the busy city couldn’t reach you up here, just the view of a community that never slept.

“Loki was wondering where you ran off to.”

You glanced over your shoulder, smiling softly at Jane. “He’ll find me soon enough. How’re you doing?”

She propped her elbows up on the railing, shivering slightly from the cool metal against her bare arms. The moonlight caught on the curling ends of her tumbled chocolate brown hair. “Fine. I’m glad Thor convinced me to step back from work and come. It’s nice to see him and Loki getting along. Well, at least better than they used to.”

“They have thousands of years of history between them. I can’t imagine what that does to a relationship, how you manage that.”

Jane frowned, clasping her hands in front of her. “It’s _weird_, isn’t it? Dating a being that is, for all intents and purposes, immortal? At least compared to our lifespans? I just can’t fathom it, some days. In fact, any day,” she laughed.

You shifted to face her, cold seeping into your hip from where it was leaned against the railing, offering some relief to your aching body. “It is  _ so _ weird. And can I be honest?”

Jane’s dark eyes darted around the balcony, reaffirming that the two of you were alone. “Of course.”

You blew a deep breath through your mouth, your cheeks inflated. “It just… It hurts my heart knowing that they’re going to have to watch us die. Loki always talks like I’m  _ ‘it’  _ for him.”

An unreadable expression passed over Jane’s face, and she opened her mouth to reply when the doors to the balcony opened, Loki and Thor strolling through them to a backdrop of deep bass. They were nothing alike in appearance, one long and lean the other broad and golden, but they carried themselves with the same pride and strength. If nothing else, the matching smiles on their faces as they took in their partners spoke of their kinship. 

Loki’s arms wound around your waist. You caught Thor leading Jane back inside around his arm, the brunette genius dwarfed by the blond god.

“You are absolutely frozen, kitten. Come inside,” Loki beckoned you, tugging you into the warmth of his body, scented with spice and leather.

“Just a few minutes longer. It’s nice out here, peaceful. And I’ve got my champagne jacket on.”

He couldn’t deny you anything, and you both knew it. He rubbed his large hands over your arms, infusing some of his heat into your skin. His mouth anchored itself to the crown of your head, and you felt his smile against you. “As long as we can go inside soon. I would like one more piece of your delectable cake, and I vow I have never seen someone so small as Parker eat so much.”

You laughed, nuzzling your forehead into the hollow of his neck, staring out into the city that didn’t know, nor care, of the quiet moment you shared just then. “He’s a growing boy! That’s why I secreted away another cake in my apartment, just for us to share.”

“Oh,  **how ** I love you,” he replied, affection suffusing his low voice. “Thank you, for hosting this celebration in my honor.  **Aesir celebrations are ever entire family affairs, and so all this… for me - I find it...” A blush crept up his neck and it was just adorable. “Overwhelming.”**

Your arms wrapped around his slender torso, squeezing him tightly to you. “And this is just for the first of many, for at least a little while. So get used to it, mister.”

You just barely caught the sadness at the edge of his gaze when he lifted your chin to him, but you didn’t have the chance to question him about it, as any and all thought was driven from your mind with light nip of his teeth on your bottom lip.  ** _For an old man, he sure could kiss,_ ** you thought, chuckling internally.

“Kitten.” Loki drew back and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “When we return home, I have a gift for you.”

You swatted him playfully. “Nuh uh. It’s  _ your _ party.”

“Perhaps you will humour me?” he teased, holding you close.

The prosecco had clearly wound its way through your veins, because you stagewhispered, “Is the gift your impressive dick?”

Loki laughed out loud. “You have either imbibed too much Midgardian alcohol or not enough. Let us remedy this. We shall talk of gifts in the morning.”

You let him lead you back inside to the cheering and laughing of the Avengers and their gathered friends. As you stepped through the doors, Steve started up a “Happy Birthday to you” chorus and you blinked back a tear as not a single person abstained. Today, at least, Loki would remember feeling special. Wanted. And so very loved.


End file.
